wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bash 2009
The Bash was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). It took place on June 28, 2009, at the ARCO Arena in Sacramento, California. This was the sixth show in WWE's production lineage for The Great American Bash event (twentieth overall) and the only one to be referred to as The Bash. It featured talent from the Raw, SmackDown, and ECW brands. There were eight matches on for the event's card. Event summary Melina vs Michelle McCool Michelle McCool permanently inked her name into WWE's history books at The Bash. The sexy, smart and powerful Diva became the first ever to hold the Divas Championship and the Women's Championship, the latter which she won by defeating Melina Sunday night. With her sly student, Alicia Fox, in her corner, McCool battled the three-time Women's Champion, Melina, in a viciously physical fight. The intense encounter was dominated by McCool, who targeted Melina's left leg throughout the match. At one point, the mean-spirited McCool even trapped and battered Melina's limb between the corner of the ring and the steel stairs, all the while smiling at her tortured opponent. And as Melina retaliated, every offensive move further damaged her own leg. When Melina finally nearly pinned McCool at The Bash, in a crucial move, Fox pulled her mentor's leg onto the ropes when the official wasn't watching. Melina countered, knocking the meddling Fox off her feet at ringside, but McCool returned the favor with a kick to Melina's jaw, which she targeted in their previous match. Then, with another brutal Faithbreaker, McCool, who had become the first-ever Divas Champion back in 2008 at The Bash, made WWE history again when she defeated Melina to become Women's Champion. McCool had her eyes on Melina's prize since she moved to SmackDown in the WWE Draft, but their rivalry became increasingly heated in the last month. Two weeks ago, Melina defeated Fox, but after the match, McCool attacked Melina and said she'd not only beat her at The Bash, but humiliate her. This past week on SmackDown, McCool & Fox met Melina & Gail Kim in tag team action. McCool viciously kicked Melina in the jaw, and followed it up with an unsportsmanlike knee to the face. The vicious beauty just smiled as she tormented Melina, and then defeated Kim with the Faithbreaker, gaining the momentum she needed just two days before she was to make WWE history at The Bash. Now that McCool finally has the coveted Women's Championship around her waist, she seems unstoppable. No other Diva has ever worn the Divas Championship and the Women's Championship. But will Melina retaliate against her Friday night foe? Will any other Divas set their sights on McCool's gold? Tune in to SmackDown every Friday night at 8/9 CT on MyNetwork TV. Results * Singles match for the WWE Women's Championship: Michelle McCool (with Alicia Fox) defeated Melina © Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia (Raw) Image gallery 10667634.jpg 10667646.jpg 10667658.jpg 10667670.jpg 10667686.jpg 10667698.jpg 10667710.jpg 10667722.jpg 10667734.jpg 10667514.jpg 10667526.jpg 10667538.jpg 10667550.jpg 10667562.jpg 10667574.jpg 10667586.jpg 10667598.jpg 10667610.jpg 10667622.jpg Category:2009 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Lilian Garcia Category:Michelle McCool Category:Alicia Fox Category:Melina